Zhang Kong
Zhan Kong was a high ranking military officer with vast combat experience with monsters. His real name was revealed to be Zu Xing Ying Biography Zhan Kong has already reached the maximum level of all his three Elements(fire,air,earth) at High Tier when he first appeared. One can already see that he has Fire and Wind Element in first season and that his Wind Element was already maxed out at High Tier as he sprout 6 Wings which is the max a High Tier Wind Mage can do. In addition, he was only lacking in an encounter which allows him to absorb immense magic power from external source to achieve Super Tier. He thinks very well of Mo Fan and wants to recruit him into the military and would've taken very good care of him. He is the hero figure of Mo Fan and Zhang Xiaohou, and the mentor to Ai Jang Tu. They have stated that while the School taught them magic, Zhan Kong is the one who showed them how to be a proper Man who can distinguish right from wrong. It was later revealed that Zhan Kong Originally belongs to a high powerful family Ancestors. He defied the family in matter involving Yin Quer so his grandfather Placed him in Bo city to keep the family name safe in eyes of Scared House. It is most likely the reason why he was still at High Tier in 2 order level 3 when Mo Fan first met him in the Practical training. He also is quite the investigator, he manage to extract the fact that the assault on Bo city was orchestrated by the black vatican and that this was only the beginning from the winged wolf. He subsequently manage to infiltrate the black vatican as a rising star under cold jue. After the ancient capital attack, the undercover identity was passed to mo fan with no questions to its credibility by either the trial or the black vatican. He later on helped Mofan in several other ocassion. During Ancient Capital Incident he travels to Ancient King's palace and put on the robe of Ancient King to bear the curse, resulting being Ancient King which put a stop of Undead activity in the city. In the process he became the ancient king and one of the 8 only known emperor class creatures. After he put on the cloak of the dark king, his soul somehow fused with that of the dark king. This was shown when he disavowed Mo Fan as one of his own but released his old love from her ice prison and ordered a snow tiger to take care of her. It was later revealed that when Zhang Xiou Hou joined the army, he extended the favour he would have shown Mo Fan if he had the joined the army towards Zhang Xiaohou, which increased his rate of growth to be parallel to the average member of the chinese national team and gave him quick promotion to the ranks. But deep down Mo Fan was always his favourite, this was shown when the undead king had a conversation with Mo Fan but didn't even acknowledge Zhang Xiaohou's presence. Later he helped Mofan defeating the Egyptian Undead Emperor in North City crisis and rage war on Underworld. During Holycity battle ArchAngel Micheal defeats him and his spirit was absorbed by Mofan's mud vassel along with Yin Quer's spirit. Although it is speculated he could be resurrected again because of being one of the true 8 immortals Emperor Class creature. Abilities and Powers While human: he is a maxed high tier mage, he managed to hunt down and kill the commander class winged wolf that was leading the attack and manage to fend off a commander class creature and another maxed high tier mage simultaneously. Awakened Elements: * Novice Tier: Fire or Wind Element * Mid Tier: Wind or Fire Element * High Tier: Earth Element As King of Qin: His abilities are nothing short of terrifying, being able to overturn another emperor class creature, the first pharaoh Khufu while his armies of undead lead by supreme and great monarchs overturned their egyptian counterparts. In addition to the control of the elements he has, he is capable of releasing energy in its pure form and is capable of distorting reality itself. To a point where cracks in space and time appear, which are said to be able to kill even great monarchs if they simply touch them. He also has the power to summon any of his undead followers anywhere he pleases. The original dark king also built the great wall of china all by himself. This enchantment can be called forth around the ancient borders of China by the inheritors of this power. Even a few incompetent inheritors can use this power to build a wall 50km long, 20m thick and 100m high and enchant it with a ban that would prevent even monarch class creatures from breaking through or climb over the walls. It was stated that even the strongest monarchs would need a few hours to breakthrough. It was also stated that the original dark king was the greatest earth mage that ever lived. Later it was revealed that he also has access to a long list of spells, including being able to summon 3,000 dragons, summoning different defensive enchantments along with soul crushing curses, de-spelling magic and countering magic. Awakened Elements * Novice Tier: Undead Element * Mid Tier: Earth Element * High Tier: Void Element * Super Tier: Chaos Element * Forbidden Curse: N/A Spoiler: spoiler: ( Chapters 694 - 697 ) Zhang Kong died in Xi'an while overpowering dead emperor's possessed armor. He was seen leaving with army of dead. spoiler: ( Chapters 2094 ) After it was revealed that the soul of the undead emperor was slowly encroaching on his own, he allowed himself to be killed. Behind the scenes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Mage